Wintervale Wikia
Basic Rules All players start in Wintervale and end sessions in Wintervale unless otherwise noted by the GM. Players can "fast travel" to locations they've visited before. Player actions will have consequences on their reputation. Players are getting attached to their characters, so PVP is now discouraged. A Lawful Good character would not tolerate Chaotic Evil and vice versa. The main town is under good control, so if you're going to act unscrupulously don't get caught. Dragons are abundant in this setting, Dragonborn are a common race, and Dragons are playable substituting for both Races and Classes detailed here. Please note that if you play a dragon you cannot multi-class. The map of Mahesh is split into feuding territories in constant flux. Player actions of major caliber may influence the spread or reduction of involved territories, though it may not be obvious until war is at hand. There are multiple low level areas, but travel between them is only safe for low level characters if they travel in a protected caravan, which only comes once or twice a month to drop off supplies. Character creation All characters start with 5e standard array 15,14, 13, 12, 10, 8 to minimize minmaxing. Disfigurement Rules When rolling death saves, a player may take a random permanent disfigurement to delay rolling for one round. This gives you the option if you have 2 death fails to potentially save a character you like role-playing at a detriment to gameplay. Players may also opt in to substitute it for an earlier death save, but it is not recommended to purposefully gimp your character. Some examples of lingering injuries are noted on DMG 272. If the injury rolled does not make sense I will either ask you to reroll or we can house rule your injury. Exemplary Loot Distribution It is recommended players only "need" on loot they can use. It takes a long time to find a dealer, and you have to have travel access to places of wealth that could afford to buy magic items off you in the first place. Players are welcome to trade or sell loot to each other. The roll20 Macro is as follows: /me rolls a d100 - (20 for every piece of magic equipment that's more than the player with the least equipment, up to 100) This means if someone has 5 magic items, and another player in the game has none, it is literally impossible for the person with 5 to win a contested roll unless they trade at least one item away. Downtime Rules Downtime rules are located here: http://rollplaywestmarches.wikia.com/wiki/Downtime The Town of Wintervale Wintervale is a small outpost, meted out by strong guards who looked to sanctify converging trade routes. It is a town of little wealth, and not much interest to the Great Wyrm Dragons that control the surrounding settlements. Its inconspicuous qualities make it a good base of operations for adventurers and mercenaries. Much of the land between the cities is untamed and uncharted, there is much to be discovered. The Great Wyrm Patrons The Great Wyrm Patrons embody different ideals. It may not be wise to consistently make trouble in a Lawful Good Dragon's territory. Likewise, an Evil Dragon would protect its underlings to ensure that its steady stream of tribute does not run dry. Because of their known presence and sheer power, people tend to worship the Great Wyrm Dragons and their ideals rather than a pantheon of invisible gods. Lesser Dragons often claim to be related to the Great Wyrm Patrons. Niteo: New Oros Niteo is the Lawful Good Gold Dragon. His capital city is New Oros. New Oros is a bustling town with a great economy and many, many merchants. People come from all around to browse the rare and exotic items for sale by free merchants in his city. There is very little crime, because Niteo keeps a large employ of well-armed guards, who do not dare to question his ideals or accept bribes. The surrounding territory is loosely guarded, and Niteo spends most of his time policing his capital city. Niteo does not tolerate slavery within his realm, but he does tolerate unpaid internships, as long as the apprentice has something to gain from his master. Delphis: Seatown Delphis is the Chaotic Good Copper Dragon. Her capital city is Seatown. Seatown has a boardwalk and a large entertainment industry, some very nice restaurants, and is seen as a very good vacation spot. Delphis doesn't like to impose too much on visitors to her realm, and respects other cultures. The town guard is medium sized and decently armed and trained to keep the peace, but most vacationing nobles employ their own elite personal bodyguards. There are some seedy spots of Seatown where the guards don't often patrol, where you can get interesting black market items. Though it is technically not illegal, slavery is a gray area in Seatown, and it varies from person to person how you will be perceived if you openly keep slaves. Aasterinian: Everdell Aasterinian is the Lawful Evil Blue Dragon. She infiltrated Elven society many years ago and married into royalty. She won the political game, and is still ruling over Everdell, a beautiful city in a re-purposed druidic enclave. There is an enormous waterfall that draws visitors. She allows visitors to come and go and respects the flow of money so that her people can afford to pay her tribute. There is a medium sized town guard, with decent equipment, but they do not seem to care about the residents and shop owners, who only stay in Everdell because of profit and tradition. The elves in her enclave despise the idea of slavery, but there are no laws against it. Visitors frequently stop by with slaves, and less scrupulous nobles who can afford a strong personal guard entourage find this a nice place to live. Many of the native Elven residents quietly bemoan the loss of their traditional values. Scorch: Burning Sun Scorch is a Chaotic Evil Red Dragon. His capital city is known as Burning Sun. It is wedged into the side of an active volcano. Scorch's citizens pay tribute and must remain in the city under threat of death. Burning Sun used to be a profitable mining colony, pulling vast riches from the nearby mountains, until Scorch laid claim to the entire city. Now Scorch claims what they mine, spreading the wealth only to equip his zealots, the Red Guard. Many people keep slaves, the Red Guard that watch the walls and gates for escapees do not care how the citizens treat each other, as long as they don't escape. Aside from the Red Guard, there is an imposed caste system based on who has provided the most tribute to Scorch recently. A little less than half of the residents of Burning Sun are Dwarves. Gogmaw: Thrang Gogmaw is the Chaotic Evil Black Dragon. He spent his life acquiring followers that willingly pay him tribute. His capital is called Thrang, it is seldom visited by outsiders and surrounded by putrid swamps. There is very little economic flow through Thrang, and its denizens are happy to be poor and diseased thralls of their black dragon patron. His army is poorly trained and any exceptional equipment was looted from passerbys. There are rumors of horrific traps surrounding Thrang, that only its citizens know how to navigate through. The other patron Dragons do not see Gogmaw as a threat, because the lawlessness and greed of his city has consumed its people. Thrang is populated by many monster races such as Goblins, Kenku, Kobolds, and Orcs, who only get along due to their religious devotion to Gogmaw. Gogmaw's spawn frequently patrol the swamps, looking for outsiders to loot and eat. The Cult of the Tarrasque The people that choose not to follow a dragon patron generally fall in line with the beliefs of the Cult of the Tarrasque. Every 1000 years, the Tarrasque rises from the ground, stomping flat a large section of the domain. The Tarrasque plows through entire populations, and has driven many races to extinction over the millenia. The cultists who religiously celebrate the Tarrasque's coming see it as a cleansing or new beginning, and try to expedite the process using dark magic. The Cult of the Tarrasque is secretive and scattered throughout many territories, and communicate through magical and discreet means. The less fanatical believers in the Tarrasque have resigned the world's future to fate. They go about their lives knowing that there's nothing they or the Great Wyrm Patrons can do to prevent its inevitable coming. Local Legends The Flying Grove There are legends of a flying grove, carried by a benevolent Green dragon. These stories are mainly told among the Elves in Everdell and the Whisperwoods. Most travelers regard them with a grain of salt. Gogmaw the Puppet Some say that the putrid dragon Gogmaw is a mere puppet of an even more sinister creature, bent on rendering the world uninhabitable for the living. Touched by the Planes There are wild rumors of desert abductions and sudden and strange pregnancies in the Fingerless Sands. The Tarrasque is a Myth No one alive claims to have seen the Tarrasque. There is no reason to believe it exists in anything other than stories or the warped minds of cultists. Longnames These are the Longname conventions of Mahesh (borrowed from Furcadia.) Since lineage is so important many people use these prefixes to denote heritage and bonds. Usually this information replaces their last name. For example a name like Olly Ixam'Crouch might denote that Olly was married to a person surnamed Crouch, or that it's the son of Crouch and his divorced mother who took the mother's name. The name of the guard sent by Niteo to oversee Wintervale is "Sir Tarramin Lo'Winter" because his long term assignment is to defend Wintervale. The guard sent by Delphis has been dishonored for some reason, evidenced by his name Cal Ix' T' Tattsu. |} Help Board The Help Board is located close to the town's only exit, a short walk from the Tavern and Inn. There are starting to become more dangerous requests by citizens of Wintervale, and passers by. # Rats in mah basem'nt. Get ridduh them. Free lojjin fur 1 week. ''- Grzzl Wayne'' # We've hit a snag in the sewer project, it seems we need to clear it of pests before we can continue. Retrieve the schematic for the water treatment facility while you're down there. ''- Sir Tarramin Lo'Winter'' # Find me some herbs from the woods to the south. Any herbs. Don't care. I'll make you a potion if you bring back enough. ''- Hawtie Flagons (This is an open agreement that can be repeated multiple times)'' # Cal Ix' has pinpointed the location of a bandit stronghold on his morning patrol. Inquire with him for details. # A rumor is going around that Lady Amastacia needs help with exterminating a spider infestation in her family mausoleum. People seem to be mocking her as they gossip about this. # The messenger sent to the old Chapel of Avandra has not returned. Some of his friends are offering a small reward for his safe return. # A nobleman on his way home from vacation stumbled through the gates coughing and wheezing, he claimed to have been jumped by 3 baby green dragons, and saw them flying due southwest with his goods. # The Headmaster of Quex has recieved another threat for the ransom of his newborn human son. Sir Steven will have to take matters into his own hands if this is not handled quickly. Papers In game time, Month of Kythorn, PT 879 - week 4 Seatown Gazette Month of Kythorn, PT 879 - 50c Sightings of red dragon offspring in the area have become more frequent. Be careful if travelling north. Merchants are urged to report sightings to Seatown Guard. There have also been reports of bandits near Fifty Gorge. Citizens and travelers interested in the Wintervale settlement project should proceed with caution. The weather forecast for Seatown is sunny, sunny, and sunny! Consider visiting our pristine beach, and don't forget your coin purse! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse